Season 5 (Hong Kong)
This is the fifth season of Baak Maan Fu Yung, Hong Kong version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. This version is in the Cantonese dialect of Chinese. The show returned after a long break with minor changes, with a new logo and a new host. It is hosted by Stephen Chan. The top prize is HK$1,000,000. The co-hosts are "Million Girls" (百萬女郎) Peggy Cash and Rose Money. Lifelines * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend (打電話, dǎ diànhuà) * Ask the Audience (問現場觀眾, wèn xiànchǎng guānzhòng) Episodes * Episode 0 (Pilot) (2018) All contestants are staff members of Asia Television Digital Media. Ginger Keung (screenwriter) (HK$0) Ray Fong (program director) (HK$1,000,000) Desmond Lai (chief financial officer) and Vincent Fong (personnel director) (HK$4,000, until klaxon) * Episode 1 (29th January 2018) Celebrity charity special Joseph C. "Joe" Lam and Anita Chui Pik Ka (HK$0) Vinci Wong and Queenie Chu (HK$40,000) Ivan Ho Sau Sun (HK$6,000) * Episode 2 (30th January 2018) Celebrity charity special Johnny Tang (HK$20,000) Lily Ng Lai Chu (HK$0) Ava Yu (HK$6,000, continued) * Episode 3 (31st January 2018) Celebrity charity special Ava Yu (HK$6,000) Grace (HK$30,000) Anthony Chan and Lelia Chow (HK$0) Wong He (HK$6,000) * Episode 4 (1st February 2018) Celebrity charity special Expert Dickson and Roy Tsui (HK$6,000) Lee Kwan Nga and Sze King (HK$6,000) Tung Fong Shing and Poon Choi Ying Chi (HK$6,000) * Episode 5 (2nd February 2018) Celebrity charity special Lydia Tong (HK$6,000) Coffee/ Valarie Lam and Koei Leung Suet Mei (HK$6,000) Cathy, Hung Yee Man (HK$6,000) * Episode 6 (5th February 2018) Celebrity charity special Vincent Ng Ka Him (HK$6,000) Candy Yuen Ka Man (HK$10,000) Chin Siu-ho (HK$10,000) Billy Lau Nam Kwong (HK$10,000) * Episode 7 (6th February 2018) Celebrity charity special Ruth Tsang Kit and Wan Kwong (HK$6,000) Chip Tsao (HK$6,000) Cathy Leung and Rachel Chau (HK$6,000) * Episode 8 (7th February 2018) Celebrity charity special Andes Yue (HK$6,000) Andrew Cheung (HK$30,000) Betty Chan (HK$20,000, continued) * Episode 9 (8th February 2018) Celebrity charity special Betty Chan (HK$20,000) Danny Choi (HK$60,000) Hinson Wong (HK$6,000) JuJu Chan (HK$60,000) * Episode 10 (9th February 2018) Celebrity charity special Chu Ming Yui and Chan Siu Po (HK$40,000) Alice Lau Nga Lai (HK$6,000) Monie Tung and William Lam (HK$0) * Episode 11 (12th February 2018) Celebrity charity special Ricky Cheung (HK$6,000) Chow Chung (HK$0) Yuri Chan and Rosella Lau (HK$6,000, continued) * Episode 12 (13th February 2018) Celebrity charity special Yuri Chan and Rosella Lau (JK$6,000) Wong Wing Chee (HK$0) Charmaine Li (HK$30,000) Dick Wong (HK$10,000) * Episode 13 (14th February 2018) Celebrity charity special Elanne Kong and Oscar Siu (HK$6,000) Chan Hok Ming and Miss Hunny (HK$20,000) Ng Mei Ling (HK$6,000) * Episode 14 (15th February 2018) Celebrity charity special Roger Fung and Suzan Guterres (HK$20,000) Lau Shek Yin (HK$10,000) Mary Mak and Pancy Chan (HK$6,000) * Episode 15 (16th February 2018) Celebrity charity special Nic Yan and Jaclyn Chu (HK$20,000) Jimmy Wong and Maple Hui (HK$20,000) Cilla Kung (HK$6,000) * Episode 16 (19th February 2018) Leung Tak Wah (HK$0) Tsui Wai Kin (HK$4,000) Tsang Kin Hang (HK$6,000) Tam Wai Man (HK$0) * Episode 17 (20th February 2018) Lau Pak Kan (HK$20,000) Tse Yiu Chun (HK$6,000) Ng Chi Kit (HK$4,000) Wong Wing Yin (HK$4,000) Lee Chung Ho (HK$20,000) * Episode 18 (21st February 2018) Ronald Yip (HK$6,000) George Kwong (HK$6,000) Justin Ng (HK$6,000) Lee Hong Yi (HK$6,000) * Episode 19 (22nd February 2018) Ty Shum (HK$0) Victor Nip (HK$6,000) Vincent Fung (HK$6,000) Edward Pang (HK$6,000) Ivan Mok (HK$0) Alex Leung (HK$20,000) * Episode 20 (23rd February 2018) Raymond Lau (HK$0) Lupus Law (HK$0) Jeffrey So (HK$0) Tse Hin (HK$20,000) Mark Leung (HK$0) Terrence Yiu (HK$0) * Episode 21 (26th February 2018) Larry Chan (HK$0) Arthur Ng (HK$6,000) Common Wong (HK$2,000) Apple Lam (HK$0) Joseph Tse (HK$3,000) Jacky Lai (HK$3,000) * Episode 22 (27th February 2018) Decky Wong (HK$6,000) Tony Man (HK$6,000) Gary Leung (HK$0) Vincent Tsui (HK$4,000) Ricky Lam (HK$6,000) * Episode 23 (28th February 2018) Kenny Kwan (HK$6,000) Ken Chung (HK$0) Cheung Chun Kit (HK$6,000) Lai Yin Chik (HK$0) Stanley Lee (HK$0) Neu Sze (HK$10,000) * Episode 24 (1st March 2018) Dennis Liu (HK$6,000) Kelvin Lam (HK$0) Amelin Lau (HK$0) Mabel Kwan (HK$0) Max Wong (HK$20,000) Duncan Chan (HK$0) * Episode 25 (2nd March 2018) Owen Yiu (HK$6,000) Jonathan Cheng (HK$6,000) Marco Mok (HK$20,000) Bingo Wong (HK$0) * Episode 26 (5th March 2018) Alan Leung (梁鍵煒) (HK$0) Jimmy Lam (林卓文) (HK$6,000) Norman Mok (莫礎碩) (HK$0) Cheuk Hiu Tung (卓曉東) (HK$20,000) Perry Wu (胡獻平) (HK$0) Terry Hui (許嘉業) (HK$6,000) * Episode 27 (6th March 2018) Patrick Wu (HK$6,000) Steven Ng (HK$0) Sophia Lee (HK$10,000) Isaac Cheung (HK$6,000) * Episode 28 (7th March 2018) Tam Hoi Ying (HK$6,000) Simon Cheung (HK$0) Leo Tam (HK$10,000) Edwin Fung (HK$20,000) Ng Ming Ho (HK$6,000) * Episode 29 (8th March 2018) Dicky Lo (HK$4,000) Tony Yeung (HK$6,000) Stephen Ng (HK$20,000) Ting Ning (HK$6,000) * Episode 30 (9th March 2018) Franco Ng (HK$40,000) Lucy Ng (HK$0) Chan Fai (HK$6,000) Alex Shum (HK$6,000) * Episode 31 (12th March 2018) Tung Wah Group of Hospitals charity special :During this special, the Phone-a-Friend lifeline is replaced with "Ask the Think Tank of TWGHs" (similar to Three Wise Men). Ginny Man (文穎怡) (3rd vice-chairman of TWGHs) and Anne Heung (向海嵐) (HK$150,000) Kazaf Tam (譚鎮國) (4th vice-chairman of TWGHs) and May Kwong (鄺文珣) (to be continued) * Episode 32 (13th March 2018) Tung Wah Group of Hospitals charity special Kazaf Tam and May Kwong (HK$6,000) Ken Tsoi (蔡榮星) (2nd vice-chairman of TWGHs) and Sherry Chen (陳爽) (HK$6,000) Alan Lee (李鋈麟) (chairman of TWGHs) and Queenie Chu (朱慧敏) (HK$250,000) * Episode 33 (14th March 2018) Raymond Ho (何偉文) (HK$6,000) Martin Kwok (郭予琳) (HK$0) Gavin Cheung (張偉綸) (HK$6,000) Erica Yan (甄智恩) (HK$3,000) Ku Shek Pang (古錫鵬) (HK$20,000) * Episode 34 (15th March 2018) Simon Chung (鍾汶康) (HK$6,000) Vincent Chu (朱建庭) (HK$4,000) Kelvin Lam (林俊宇) (HK$20,000) Alan Lau (劉炳麟) (HK$0) Patrick Lai (黎建安) (HK$6,000) * Episode 35 (16th March 2018) * Episode 36 (19th March 2018) * Episode 37 (20th March 2018) * Episode 38 (21st March 2018) * Episode 39 (22nd March 2018) * Episode 40 (23rd March 2018) * Episode 41 (26th March 2018) * Episode 42 (27th March 2018) * Episode 43 (28th March 2018) * Episode 44 (29th March 2018) * Episode 45 (30th March 2018) * Episode 46 (2nd April 2018) * Episode 47 (3rd April 2018) * Episode 48 (4th April 2018) * Episode 49 (5th April 2018) * Episode 50 (6th April 2018) * Episode 51 (9th April 2018) * Episode 52 (10th April 2018) * Episode 53 (11th April 2018) * Episode 54 (12th April 2018) * Episode 55 (13th April 2018) * Episode 56 (16th April 2018) * Episode 57 (17th April 2018) * Episode 58 (18th April 2018) * Episode 59 (19th April 2018) * Episode 60 (20th April 2018) * Episode 61 (23rd April 2018) * Episode 62 (24th April 2018) * Episode 63 (25th April 2018) * Episode 64 (26th April 2018) * Episode 65 (27th April 2018) Trivia * In this season, in the first episode, the first couple used Ask the Audience, as well as answered the 5th question wrong and went home with nothing. * Wong He walked away with first minimum amount without using any lifelines. * Tsui Wai Kin is the first contestant to walked away before the first save level. * Ty Shum is the first contestant to answer the first question wrong. * Edward Pang is the Fastest Finger First record holder in this season, he won FFF in 1.97 seconds. * Five contestants walked away with nothing on episode 20. * Common Wong used two lifelines (Ask the Audience and 50:50) on the first question. Also he is the first contestant, to walked away on the second question. * In the pilot episode, Ginger Keung used on 2nd question the Ask the Audience lifeline. The 100% of the audience has voted for one option. ** In episode 22, Gary Leung used Ask the Audience on the first question. 100% of the audience has voted for one answer. * Steven Ng was the biggest winner of ATV's 1 vs. 100, winning HK$603,933 on 15th November 2006. Sources * Recap of every episode (including pilot episode) Category:Hong Kong Series